Ich will nicht deine Liebe, ich will nur dein Wort
by hoellenwauwau
Summary: Jack kommt bei einer Mission ums Leben, doch ist wirklich alles so, wie es scheint? Bitte R&R!
1. Teil 1

**ICH WILL NICHT DEINE LIEBE, ICH WILL NUR DEIN WORT…**

**Author**: Höllenwauwau

**Disclaimer**: Stargate und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern MGM und noch einigen anderen großen Gesellschaften, die alle mehr Geld haben als ich...tut mir nichts, bitte! o0

**Category**: Drama, Action, Romance

**Pairing**: Sam/Jack

**Spoiler/Season**: nach Meridian/Die Entscheidung, Divide and Conquer/Gipfeltreffen

**Summary**: Die Nachricht von Jacks Tod trifft Sam hart, doch ist es wirklich so wie es scheint?

**Author's Note**: Na gut, die Idee ist nicht wirklich originell, aber da ich zur Zeit überhaupt keine guten Einfälle mehr habe, gebe ich mich auch damit zufrieden g An einigen Stellen ist die Story vielleicht etwas überdramatisch, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Wenn ja, lasst es mich wissen! Ach ja, der Titel (auch wenn er nicht passt, aber mit Titeln hab ich's nicht so) stammt aus dem Song "Mensch" von Herbert Grönemeyer, dessen CD mich zu dieser Geschichte inspiriert hat! So und jetzt auf zur Story...

-------------------------------------

**ICH WILL NICHT DEINE LIEBE, ICH WILL NUR DEIN WORT…**

** Teil 1 **

Sie rannte und rannte, konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören zu rennen, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, ohne wirklich zu sehen, wohin sie lief. Es schien sowieso nichts zu bedeuten, alles hatte seinen Sinn verloren.

Sie erreichte einen weiteren Korridor und bog automatisch um die Ecke. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, doch sie konnte nicht weinen. Sie war Soldatin, verdammt! Keine Frau, nicht schwach, sie würde nicht weinen.

Vor ihr befand sich eine geöffnete Tür, und sie stürmte in den Raum dahinter. Durch den Tränenschleier vor ihren Augen erkannte sie ihr Labor. Es sah genauso aus wie sie es verlassen hatte und doch...etwas fehlte. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was es war und wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Es konnte einfach nicht sein.

Sam stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Schreibtisch und starrte auf mehrere Zettel, die darauf verstreut lagen. Ein leises Schluchzen entfuhr ihr. Nein, sie würde nicht weinen, sie durfte nicht...

Eine Träne rann ihr über die Wange und Sam beobachtete, wie sie auf den Zettel unter ihr tropfte, langsam die schwarze Tinte verwischte. Dann gaben ihre Knie unter ihr nach und sie sank langsam auf den Boden.

Sam zog die Knie an und lehnte sich zurück. Sie schlang die Arme um ihre Beine und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein es durfte nicht sein! Sie schloss die Augen, doch die heißen Tränen flossen weiter über ihre Wangen.

Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sich leise Schritte näherten. Der Mann blieb zögernd im Türrahmen stehen und trat dann zu der weinenden jungen Frau, die vor ihrem Schreibtisch saß und ihn nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. Er kniete nieder und legte tröstend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Shhh. Es wird alles gut, Kind. Wein dich aus...es ist okay."

Sam reagierte instinktiv auf diese beruhigenden Worte. Sie lehnte sich an den Mann und vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Schulter. "Dad...warum Dad?", fragte sie anklagend und brach in neuerliches Schluchzen aus. Sie wollte nicht weinen, aber sie konnte einfach nicht damit aufhören. Es war einfach zu viel, sie konnte es nicht ertragen...

"Ich weiß es nicht, Kind. Ich weiß es nicht..." Er wusste nicht, was er weiter sagen sollte. Es schien alles so unwirklich, wie ein furchtbarer Traum.

Jacob Carter drückte seine Tochter an sich und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Er fühlte sich schuldig, er hätte alles verhindern können. Es tat ihm weh zu sehen, wie sehr Sam darunter litt.

"Es ist nicht fair, es ist einfach nicht fair!", murmelte Sam unter Tränen. "Wie soll ich das ertragen? Erst Daniel und jetzt...Jack. Jack. Warum?"

Jacob kauerte in Sams Labor, seine Tochter in den Armen und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Auf so etwas gab es einfach keine Antwort.

-------------------------------------

_einige Stunden vorher _

Warum diese verdammten Schlangen ausgerechnet ihn für diese Mission brauchten, hatte Jack noch immer nicht begriffen, als er zusammen mit Jacob Carter und einigen anderen Tok'ra durchs dichte Unterholz kroch. Er hätte lieber sein gesamtes Team um sich gehabt, doch diese wurden auf der Erde für andere Arbeiten benötigt. Was bitte konnte so verdammt wichtig sein?

Jack hielt inne, als Jacob ihm ein Zeichen gab. Auf seine Handzeichen hin verteilten sich die restlichen Tok'ra und sie krochen langsam weiter. Vor sich sah Jack eine kleine Lichtung die nur Schwach von einigen Fackeln beleuchtet wurde. In ihrer Mitte lag ein Mann, der von drei Jaffas bewacht wurde.

Das musste Korlan sein. Jacob hatte Jack darüber informiert, dass Korlan im Besitz wichtiger Informationen über das Tok'ra Netzwerk und auch über ihre Verbindung mit dem SGC war. Diese durften auf keinen Fall in die Hände der Goa'uld gelangen.

Vermutlich war das auch der einzige Grund gewesen, warum General Hammond Jack die Erlaubnis erteilt hatte, diese Mission zu begleiten. Er wollte sicher stellen, dass die Informationen in die richtigen Hände fielen.

Jack beobachtete wie die Tok'ra einen engen Kreis um das Lager bildeten und rückte seine Waffe zurecht. Zwar befanden sich nicht viele Jaffa bei dem Gefangenen, aber es war möglich, dass sich Verstärkung ganz in der Nähe befand.

Jacob wartete einige Sekunden, dann gab er das Zeichen. Die Tok'ra sprangen auf und stürmten auf die Lichtung. Sie feuerten ihre Zats auf die Jaffa ab, bevor diese auch nur die Chance hatten, sich zu verteidigen oder Alarm zu schlagen.

Jack folgte Jacob auf die Lichtung und betrachtete die toten Jaffa. Die Zeichen, die sie auf der Stirn trugen, kannte er nicht, aber vielleicht konnte Teal'c ihm später Auskunft darüber geben. Es gab dutzende Goa'uld da draußen und vielleicht hatte er gerade einen neuen entdeckt, den er ihrer Liste hinzufügen musste.

Plötzlich fühlte Jack wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, doch als er sich umsah konnte er nichts Verdächtiges entdecken. Trotzdem...sein Gefühl hatte ihn noch nie getrogen.

Dann geschah alles so schnell, dass Jack fast keine Zeit mehr gehabt hätte sich auf den Boden zu werfen und dem Schuss einer Stabwaffe auszuweichen, der ihm gegolten hatte. Jacob landete hart neben ihm und fluchte leise, während Jack seine Waffe nach oben riss und in die Richtung feuerte, aus welcher der Schuss gekommen war. Ein Schrei bestätigte ihm, dass er sein Ziel getroffen hatte.

Doch nur Sekunden später stürmten dutzende Jaffa aus dem Wald auf die Lichtung und näherten sich ihnen, wobei sie immer wieder Schüsse auf die flüchtenden Tok'ra abfeuerten. Jack zog den Kopf zurück, als ein Energiestoß in unmittelbarer Nähe einschlug und Erde auf ihn hinab prasselte.

Jack sprang auf, packte Jacob am Arm und riss ihn mit sich, als er versuchte die nahen Bäume zu erreichen. Das Stargate befand sich nicht weit von hier, sie hatten also noch eine Chance. Jacob folgte ihm und wäre fast gestürzt, als sie das Unterholz erreichten, aus dem sie gekommen waren.

Schüsse aus den Stabwaffen schlugen rechts und links neben ihnen ein, als sie zwischen den Bäumen hindurchwetzten. Jack fand hin und wieder Zeit, sich umzudrehen und blindlings auf ihre Verfolger zu feuern. Nach einigen Minuten, die ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, erreichten sie die Lichtung, auf der sich das Stargate befand.

Einer der Tok'ra hatte bereits angefangen, nach draußen zu wählen und Jack beobachtete wachsam den Waldrand, aus dem in jeder Sekunde die feindlichen Jaffa stürzen konnten. Das Stargate hinter ihm erwachte zum Leben und Jack drehte sich kurz herum, um zu sehen, wie viele Tok'ra heil angekommen waren. Diesen Fehler bereute er im nächsten Moment.

Heißer Schmerz explodierte zwischen seinen Schulterblättern und Jack spürte wie seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Er sank langsam zu Boden und das Gewehr löste sich aus seinen Händen, fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch neben ihn. Sterne blitzten vor seinen Augen und seine Sicht verschwamm.

Jacob versuchte Jack zu warnen, doch sein Schrei ging im Lärm des ausbrechenden Kampfgetümmels unter. Er stieß mehrere Tok'ra, die um ihn standen, zur Seite und stürzte zu Jack, der auf der Seite lag und ihn mit glasigen Augen ansah.

"Jack!", rief er und berührte den Colonel an der Schulter. Dieser reagierte nicht einmal und Jacob fragte sich, ob er ihn überhaupt erkannte. Es war alles seine Schuld. Er hätte es verhindern können! "Kommen Sie, Jack. Stehen sie auf! Wir haben es fast geschafft!", meinte er verzweifelt und versuchte Jack hochzuheben.

Dieser packte ihn am Arm und seine Lippen bewegten sich lautlos. Jacob beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und versuchte die Worte zu verstehen. Jack hustete und keuchte und als er einatmete war ein seltsames Rasseln zu hören. Jacob wusste, was nun kommen würde und er fürchtete sich davor.

Einer der Tok'ra rief ihm etwas zu. Das Stargate war bereit, die meisten seiner Leute bereits auf die andere Seite geflohen, in Sicherheit.

"Lass mich hier, Jacob..." Jacks Stimme war leise und schwach und kaum zu hören. Jacob konnte die Worte nur erahnen und sie jagten ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

"Reden sie nicht so einen Unsinn, Colonel. Sie kommen mit mir!", erwiderte er verzweifelt und versuchte Jack erneut auf die Beine zu zerren. Mit mäßigen Erfolg. Jack keuchte als der Schmerz unerträglich wurde und Jacob gab auf. Erneut sank er neben dem Colonel zu Boden.

"Jacob...es hat keinen Sinn...du musst fliehen. Geh schon.", befahl Jack, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Jacob sich nichts von ihm sagen lassen würde. Wie erwartet machte Jacob keine Anstalten zu gehen. Jack wurde wütend. Es reichte schon, dass er sterben würde! Nicht auch noch Sams Vater, er konnte ihr das nicht antun!

"Jacob. Geh!" Jack stieß Jacob mit aller Kraft von sich und dieser taumelte zurück. Jack lies sich kraftlos zurücksinken uns blinzelte die Tränen weg, die plötzlich in seinen Augen brannten.

"Sag meinem Team...dass es mir leid tut.", meinte er noch, dann schloss er die Augen, als der Schmerz unerträglich wurde.

Jacob betrachtete Jacks stille Form und Übelkeit kroch in ihm hoch. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Doch jetzt war keine Zeit dafür! Die Jaffa hatten ihn fast erreicht. Jacob drehte sich um und sprintete los. Er hörte, wie hinter ihm Stabwaffen in Schussbereitschaft gebracht wurden. Mit einem verzweifelten Sprung rettete er sich durch das geöffnete Stargate, dass sich kurz darauf schloss.

-------------------------------------

Sam sah von ihrer Arbeit auf, als der Alarm losheulte. Das konnte nur heißen, dass ein SG-Team zurückkehrte – oder ihr Vater und Colonel O'Neill. Sam betrachtete die grünliche Substanz vor sich und entschied, dass sie noch etwas länger warten konnte. Vorsichtig verschloss sie das Gefäß und legte es ins Kühlfach zurück. Dann eilte sie zum Stargateraum.

Sie kam gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie das letzte Symbol auf dem Stargate einrastete. Teal'c war bereits da und sogar Jonas Quinn, das neueste Teammitglied hatte sich eingefunden. Das konnte eigentlich nur heißen, dass Colonel O'Neill zurückkehrte. Ihre Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als General Hammond zu ihnen trat.

"Wir haben ein Tok'ra-Signal empfangen.", meinte er erleichtert.

Sam freute sich, ihren Vater endlich wieder einmal sehen zu können. Sein letzter Besuch war recht kurz und hektisch gewesen und kurz darauf war er zusammen mit O'Neill zu einer Mission aufgebrochen.

Der Ereignishorizont des Stargates kräuselte sich, als eine Gestalt hindurchtrat. Es war Jacob Carter und er ging langsam die Rampe nach unten. SG-1 und General Hammond warteten noch einige Sekunden länger, doch niemand folgte ihm. Das Stargate schloss sich mit dem üblichen Geräusch.

Jacob blieb am Rand der Rampe stehen und erst jetzt viel Sam auf, wie niedergeschlagen er wirkte. Wo war der Colonel? Was war passiert? Furcht breitete sich in ihrem Herzen aus.

"Dad, was...", begann sie, wurde jedoch von Jacob unterbrochen, als er sanft den Kopf schüttelte.

"George, Sam...Teal'c, Jonas...", begann er und atmete tief durch. "Ich muss euch zu meinem großen Bedauern mitteilen, dass Colonel Jack O'Neill in Ausübung seiner Pflicht ums Leben kam."

Jacob beobachtete, wie die vier Personen vor ihm zusammenzusacken zu schienen. Eine seltsame Stille breitete sich um sie herum aus, als die Worte langsam durchs Bewusstsein sickerten.

Sam wurde leichenblass und starrte ihn aus großen blauen Augen ungläubig an. Teal'c, der große Jaffakrieger, schien zu erstarren, das einzige Zeichen für seine Gefühle waren seine Halsmuskeln, als er schluckte. Sogar Jonas, der erst seit einigen Wochen dem SG-1-Team angehörte senkte bestürzt den Kopf.

Hammond starrte Jacob betroffen an und räusperte sich dann. "Jacob...lass uns das im Besprechungsraum bereden." Jacob nickte und folgte ihm nach draußen. SG-1 stand für einige Sekunden wie gelähmt und folgte dann ebenfalls wie in Trance dem General und Jacob hinaus.

Im Stargateraum blieb es still.

-------------------------------------

Stille hatte sich im Besprechungsraum ausgebreitet, als Jacob von den Ereignissen bei ihrer Mission berichtete. Keiner konnte wirklich glauben, was er soeben erzählt hatte, dafür waren sie viel zu sehr geschockt.

Sams Hände zitterten leicht und sie ballte sie zu Fäusten. Bis jetzt hatte sie durchgehalten, einzig aus dem Grund, dass sie noch immer Hoffnung hatte. Doch nun...sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten.

Der Schmerz war einfach zu stark und sie konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sie innerlich zerbrach. Es war zu viel zu ertragen, selbst für sie. Sam war immer stolz darauf gewesen, dass sie alles ertrug, doch nun war die Grenze erreicht.

Das Geräusch war unnatürlich laut, als sie aufstand und der Stuhl über den Boden schrammte. Sam war wie in Trance aufgestanden und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Jonas wollte ihr folgen, doch eine starke Hand legte sich ihm auf den Arm. Teal'c bedachte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick und schüttelte dann den Kopf, als Jacob seiner Tochter nach draußen folgte. Vielleicht konnte er ihrem Teammitglied helfen, doch Teal'c zweifelte daran.

-------------------------------------

_Sam_

Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Erst Daniel zu verlieren und nun Jack...es ist einfach zu viel für mich! Es ist einfach nicht fair. Warum nur Jack? Ich weiß, dass Daniel noch irgendwo ist, immer bei uns, in unserer Nähe...doch Jack?

Die einzigen, die wirklich verstehen, was das für mich bedeutet sind Teal'c und Janet. Ich glaube nicht einmal mein Vater hat eine Ahnung, wie tief mich das wirklich getroffen hat. Er war ja auch nicht dabei, als Anise uns mit diesem Zatarc-Detektor getestet hat. Er kann es nicht wissen...

Ich wollte nicht so fühlen, doch war einfach so geschehen. In dem einen Augenblick, in dem wir uns gegenüberstanden und doch getrennt waren. Wie schnell haben wir die Grenzen der Freundschaft durchbrochen. Ich weiß, wann es passierte, denn ich habe in seine Augen gesehen...

Zu denken, dass ich nie wieder in seine Augen werde sehen können...es ist einfach unerträglich.

Und nun sitze ich hier und weine. Ich habe nicht mehr seit dem Tod meiner Mutter geweint, habe mir geschworen, stark zu sein, doch nun...alle Versprechen dieser Welt scheinen sinnlos in diesem Moment. Leere Worte ohne Bedeutung.

Warum erkennen wir erst, was wir wirklich fühlen, wenn es zu spät dafür ist? Es schien noch so viel Zeit zu sein, doch das Leben ist unfair, das habe ich jetzt erkannt. Und ich konnte ihm nicht einmal sagen...

**TBC...**


	2. Teil 2

** Teil 2 **

Die schwarze Dunkelheit verschwamm zu einem trüben Grau, nur unterbrochen von Lichtblitzen, mit denen der Schmerz wiederkehrte. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr Jack als er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen.

Als es ihm schließlich gelang schloss er sie augenblicklich wieder, als ihn Übelkeit überkam. Sein Körper schmerzte an Stellen von denen er nicht einmal wusste, dass sie existierten und jede Bewegung trug nur noch zu seiner Misere bei.

Jack versuchte sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war und wo er sich befand, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Die vergangenen Ereignisse blieben hinter einem schwarzen Vorhang verborgen. Jack seufzte niedergeschlagen. Panik kroch in ihm hoch; alles Mögliche konnte geschehen sein.

Er rollte sich auf die Seite, öffnete erneut die Augen und versuchte sich auf einen Punkt zu konzentrieren, bis der Raum aufgehört hatte, sich zu drehen. Es war tatsächlich ein kleiner Raum; graue Wände und harter kalter Boden. Und er befand sich alleine darin.

Jack wollte sich aufrichten, doch sein Rücken brannte und heißer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn. Was zum Teufel war geschehen?

-------------------------------------

Sam hatte nicht aufgegeben und Teal'c und Jonas hatten sie tatkräftig unterstützt. Jacob selbst hatte gesagt, dass er sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher sei, ob Jack wirklich tot war. Die Chancen standen schlecht, doch es war wenigstens einen Versuch wert und schließlich hatte Hammond in Sams Bitte eingewilligt.

Sie stand zusammen mit dem Rest von SG-1, Jacob und dem SG-3-Team vor der Rampe, die zum Stargate hinaufführte und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass das letzte Symbol einrastete. Endlich öffnete sich das Sternentor und Sam setzte sich in Bewegung.

"Viel Glück, SG-1.", erklang Hammonds Stimme durch die Lautsprecher. Teal'c nickte ihm dankend zu, während Sam sich nicht einmal umdrehte.

-------------------------------------

Sie standen auf dem Platz auf dem noch wenige Stunden zuvor ein Kampf um Leben und Tod stattgefunden hatte – und konnten keine Spuren entdecken. Das einzige, was auf einen Kampf hindeutete waren die Brandspuren an den Bäumen und die an einigen Stellen aufgewühlte Erde.

Es gab keine Leichen, keine herumliegenden Waffen und keine Lebenszeichen von Jack. Sam gab den Befehl die Gegend um das Stargate zu durchkämmen, doch sie wusste, dass sie nichts finden würden. Irgendjemand hatte hier gründlich aufgeräumt, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sie sich wieder an der selben Stelle und an den enttäuschten Gesichtern konnte Sam feststellen, dass ihre Freunde ebenso wenig Erfolg gehabt hatten wie sie selbst. Sie seufzte lautlos.

"Wo führen diese Spuren hin?", fragte sie und deutete auf die Abdrücke schwerer Stiefel, die vermutlich von den Jaffa stammten.

"In den Wald. Dann scheinen sie einfach zu verschwinden. Jedenfalls konnten wir sie nicht verfolgen.", meldete der Anführer von SG-3 und Sam nickte niedergeschlagen. Anscheinend war es aussichtslos.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie nun tun sollte. Sie wollte nicht aufgeben, nicht die Hoffnung verlieren, aber es war so schwer. Sie hatte gehofft, Jack zu finden, irgendetwas zu finden, doch nun...

Ihr Vater legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und blickte in die Runde, in verzweifelte und niedergeschlagene Gesichter. "Wir sollten heimkehren. Hier können wir nichts mehr tun.", meinte er leise. Die anderen nickten zustimmend, wenn auch widerwillig.

Sam setzte sich automatisch in Bewegung ohne wirklich zu realisieren, was gerade geschehen war. Die anderen folgten ihr langsam und sie kehrten auf die Erde zurück.

-------------------------------------

Teal'c und Sam standen vor der Rampe, jeder von ihnen hielt die Enden eines großen Kranzes mit einer Hand. Sam hörte nicht einmal die Worte, die Hammond an das versammelte Personal richtete, sie starrte nur geradeaus auf den blauglitzernden Ereignishorizonts des Stargates.

Nun war es also offiziell. Colonel Jack O'Neill hatte in Ausübung seiner Pflicht sein Leben gelassen.

Die Worte klangen falsch in ihren Ohren. Sie hatte es noch immer nicht akzeptiert und sie wusste auch nicht, ob sie es jemals konnte. Es war zu viel verlangt, einfach zu vergessen. Sam wünschte Daniel wäre hier gewesen, hätte ihr erklärt, dass der Tod nicht so schlecht war. Doch auch dieser Gedanke half ihr nicht. Daniel war nicht hier und Jack war tot. Einfach nur weg.

Teal'c setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und sie folgte instinktiv, klammerte sich an den Kranz als wäre er die letzte Verbindung zwischen Jack und ihr. Sie erreichten das Ende er Rampe und warteten einige Sekunden, dann übergaben sie den Kranz der blauen Energie. Für wenige Sekunden schien er in der Luft zu schweben, dann wurde er durchs Stargate gezogen und war verschwunden.

Teal'c neigte den Kopf und Sam salutierte, obwohl ihr diese Geste lächerlich vorkam in Anbetracht der Tatsachen. Sie kehrten langsam zu den anderen zurück und das Tor schloss sich hinter ihnen und schien nicht nur den Kranz sondern auch jeden Funken Hoffnung zu verschlucken, der bis jetzt überlebt hatte.

-------------------------------------

Schmerz. Sein einziger Begleiter in den letzten Stunden, Tagen, Wochen. Jack hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren; er wusste nicht wie lange er sich bereits in dieser Hölle befand.

Er konnte sich noch immer nicht wirklich erinnern, was geschehen war. Einzelheiten blitzen hin und wieder auf, verschwommen und ohne Zusammenhang, verworrene Bilder, die eine Geschichte erzählten, die er nicht verstand.

Er hätte alles gesagt, was er wusste, hätte er sich erinnert. Er hätte alles verraten, nur damit sie damit aufhörten. Sie stellten Fragen auf die er keine Antwort wusste und sie fügten ihm Schmerzen zu, die ihn langsam aber sicher zu zerbrechen drohten. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch durchhalten konnte.

Das Einzige, was ihm Kraft gab, das alles zu ertragen, waren seine Freunde. Er sah ihre Gesichter nur verschwommen und schemenhaft, doch er wusste, dass sie hier waren. Sie würden ihn niemals aufgeben, niemals im Stich lassen.

Es klirrte leise, als die Kerkertür geöffnet wurde. Schwere Schritte näherten sich, doch Jack blieb einfach nur liegen, zu schwach um sich zu rühren. Hände packten ihn und zerrten ihn auf die Füße, dann durch die Tür. Jack wurde eher mitgeschleppt, als dass er ging.

Die Jaffa brachten in ihn einen großen Raum, den er bereits kannte und hasste. Jack wusste, dass neue Fragen auf ihn warteten und dass er wieder keine Antworten liefern konnte. Er versuchte sich auf den Schmerz vorzubereiten, doch was er sah versetzte ihn in Panik.

Er mobilierte noch einmal alle Kräfte um sich aus dem unnachgiebigen Griff der Jaffa zu befreien, doch ohne Erfolg. Sie zwangen ihn auf die Knie und verbeugten sich vor ihrem Gott, der auf seinem Thron saß und Jack mit glühenden Augen beobachtete.

Doch Jack hatte nur Augen für das Gefäß, dass sich vor ihm befand. Es enthielt eine Flüssigkeit, und noch viel schlimmer – einen Goa'uld.

-------------------------------------

Der falsche Gott erhob sich und trat auf Jack zu. Dieser kannte noch immer nicht den Namen des Goa'uld, oder er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr daran erinnern. Im Moment hatte er jedoch ganz andere Sorgen.

"Hast du Uns heute etwas zu sagen, Ta'uri?", fragte der Goa'uld mit seiner veränderten Stimme und blickte verächtlich auf Jack herab. Dieser brachte es nicht einmal fertig ihm eine sarkastische Bemerkung an den Kopf zu werfen.

"Nun gut. Wir haben Uns bereits viel zu lange mit dir aufgehalten, Mensch.", zischte der Goa'uld und griff nach einer Zange, die ihm einer der Jaffa reichte. "Es gibt leichtere Wege an die Informationen zu gelangen, die Wir benötigen.", meinte er und öffnete den Behälter, der den Goa'uld enthielt.

Jacks Augen weiteten sich vor Furcht als er beobachtete, wie der Goa'uld mit der Zange nach dem Wurm griff und ihn langsam und vorsichtig aus dem Gefäß holte.

"Er war Uns ein guter Diener und Wir sind froh, dass Wir einen neuen Wirt für ihn gefunden haben. Er wird Uns alle nötigen Informationen geben.", meinte der Goa'uld zufrieden und seine Augen leuchteten auf.

Die beiden Jaffa packten Jack und drückten seinen Kopf nach vorne. Jack keuchte und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch gegen die beiden Krieger hatte er keine Chance. Er hörte das grässliche Kreischen des Goa'uld, als der falsche Gott seine Haare packte.

Und dann konnte Jack nur noch schreien.

"Er braucht Ruhe, bis er den Wirt vollständig übernehmen kann. Lasst ihn hier.", befahl der Goa'uld und schritt aus der Halle, gefolgt von seinen Dienern. Die Jaffa ließen Jack achtlos zu Boden sinken und bezogen Stellung an der Tür.

Jack hatte die Augen fest geschlossen, als er um Kontrolle rang und letztendlich doch verlieren musste.

-------------------------------------

Er war gefangen, gefangen im eigenen Körper! Jack wollte schreien, doch sein Mund gehorchte ihm nicht. Wie panisch hämmerte er gegen imaginäre Wände, die ihn einschlossen und ihm jegliche Kontrolle entzogen.

Er konnte Gedanken spüren und denken, die nicht seine eigenen waren; Erinnerungen, die er nie gelebt hatte. Das fremde Bewusstsein war direkt neben seinem und es beobachtete ihn.

/Fürchte dich nicht., erklang plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Jack hörte nicht auf die Stimme, sondern hämmerte weiter gegen mentale Barrieren, die er unmöglich durchbrechen konnte.

/Ich werde dir nichts tun., versicherte die Stimme und diesmal hielt Jack inne. Er lauschte in sich hinein und war verwirrt.

'Wer bist du?', fragte er vorsichtig.

/Ich bin Raskol. Ich bin Tok'ra., erklärte der Tok'ra.

'Wie ist das möglich?' Jack war verwirrt und mehr als nur misstrauisch. War es üblich, dass ein Goa'uld mit seinem Wirt Verbindung aufnahm? Handelte es sich tatsächlich um einen Tok'ra? Hoffnung keimte in Jack auf. Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles verloren.

/Ich bin hier um Informationen zu sammeln. Ich habe mich als treuer Diener in diese Festung geschlichen, doch mein Wirt wurde getötet, als wir den Tok'ra Korlan verfolgten., gab die Schlange in seinem Kopf bereitwillig Auskunft. /Er war ein Freund von mir. Es tut mir leid, dass er sein Leben lassen musste., fügte er hinzu.

Jack war nun fast überzeugt, dass der Goa'uld die Wahrheit sagte. Würde ein richtiger Goa'uld Mitleid für irgendjemanden empfinden? Wohl kaum. Und außerdem hatte Jack auch keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu glauben.

'Na schön. Nehmen wir an ich glaube dir, was soll ich nun tun? Sie werden bald bemerken, dass du ein Tok'ra bist.'

/Das glaube ich nicht. Ich befinde mich nun schon seit mehreren Wochen hier. Ich weiß, wie ich meine Rolle zu spielen habe., war die zuversichtliche Antwort.

'Aber du darfst ihnen keine Informationen über die Erde oder die Tok'ra geben und genau das ist es, was sie wollen! Und außerdem kann ich mich nicht einmal daran erinnern!'

/Du wirst dich daran erinnern, O'Neill. Bald schon, wenn ich deinen Körper vollständig geheilt habe. Und mache dir keine Sorgen, ich werde nichts verraten, was ihnen irgendeinen Vorteil gäbe./

Jack musste sich wohl damit zufrieden geben. Er kauerte sich in eine mentale Ecke seines Gefängnisses, das nicht wirklich eines war und wartete darauf, dass die Erinnerung zurückkam.

-------------------------------------

Schritte näherten sich und mehrere Jaffa betraten den Raum, gefolgt von ihrem Herrn. Er blieb stehen, während er seinen ehemaligen Gefangenen betrachtete, der nun an einer der lebensgroßen Statuen stand, die im ganzen Raum verteilt waren.

"Nun.", meinte er ungeduldig.

Der Mann drehte sich um und seine Augen leuchteten in einem unheimlichen Weiß.

"Mein Gebieter." Auch seine Stimme klang anders, als er sich nun herumdrehte und sich tief verbeugte.

"Sprich, Sola'c!"

"Der Ta'uri ist schwach, mein Gebieter. Doch sein Körper ist in ausgezeichnetem Zustand. Ich werde Euch weiterhin dienen können, mein Gebieter. Sein Geist ist noch nicht vollständig zurückgekehrt, doch bald stehen Euch alle Informationen des Ta'uri zur Verfügung." Sola'c verbeugte sich erneut.

"Ausgezeichnet. Wir sind sehr erfreut." Der Goa'uld wandte sich ab. "Berichte, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt.", befahl er und verließ den Raum.

Jacks Augen leuchteten, als er den Kopf zur Seite neigte und seinem Gott hinterher blickte.

-------------------------------------

_mehrere Wochen später_

Sam betrat den Besprechungsraum und lies sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Sie wusste, warum der General SG-1 zu einer Besprechung gebeten hatte und sie seufzte. Nun war schon so viel Zeit vergangen, seit...und sie konnte noch immer nicht damit umgehen.

Sie wusste, dass sie in den ersten Wochen unerträglich gewesen war. Sie hatten nicht viel geredet, nicht viel gegessen und nicht viel geschlafen. Sich nur in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und nachgedacht. Und geweint. Sam hatte noch nie so viel in ihrem Leben geweint.

Als Jonas Quinn eintrat, wurde Sam aus ihren trüben Gedanken gerissen. Sie lächelte ihm halbherzig zu und senkte dann den Blick auf den Notizblock, der vor ihr lag und auf dem sie unbewusst mehrere Kreise gezogen hatte. Sie seufzte erneut und wartete darauf, dass Teal'c und der General endlich kamen. Wenige Minuten später trafen die beiden ein.

"Bleiben sie sitzen.", meinte Hammond und nahm auf seinem Stuhl an der Spitze des langen Konferenztisches Platz. Er betrachtete sie alle aufmerksam, bevor er begann.

"Seit dem...Tod von Colonel O'Neill ist SG-1 nun ohne Anführer und das kann nicht so weiter gehen. Darum werde ich ihnen Colonel Jenkins zuweisen, der diese Aufgabe übernehmen wird."

Diese Nachricht kam überraschend und SG-1 schwieg erst einmal einige Sekunden, bevor Jonas sich zu Wort meldete.

"Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber...wäre Major Carter nicht eher für diese Aufgabe geeignet?", meinte er und erinnerte Sam dabei an Daniel, der sich ebenfalls sofort für sie eingesetzt hätte. Sam war wirklich dankbar für Jonas Vertrauen, aber...

"Ich verstehe ihre Gründe, Jonas, aber Major Carter hat das bereits vor einigen Wochen mit mir besprochen.", erwiderte Hammond, der durchaus mit dieser Frage gerechnet hatte. Auf seine Antwort hin sahen Teal'c und Jonas ihr Teammitglied fragend an.

"General Hammond hat Recht. Es ist schon okay, ich...er hat mich bereits gefragt und ich habe diesen Posten abgelehnt."

"Aus welchem Grund, Major Carter?", wollte Teal'c wissen.

Sam rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Sie hatte oft selbst darüber nachgedacht, aber sie war sich sicher. "Aus dem einfachen Grund weil es Jacks Platz war.", erwiderte sie fest. Sie hätte sich schäbig gefühlt, hätte sie den Posten angenommen.

Teal'c schien sie zu verstehen, denn er neigte leicht den Kopf und nickte ihr zu, und auch Jonas schien ihre Beweggründe nachvollziehen zu können. Sam seufzte erleichtert. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass die Anderen ihre Gründe als lächerlich ansahen.

Hammond winkte einem der Soldaten zu und sie warteten, bis dieser einen Mann hereingeführt hatte. Auf seiner Uniform glänzten die Abzeichen eines Colonels und SG-1 erhob sich.

"Darf ich vorstellen. Colonel Steven Jenkins.", meinte Hammond und deutete dann auf die Mitglieder von SG-1. "Das sind Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c und Jonas Quinn." Die drei nickten höflich und Jenkins erwiderte den Gruß.

"Ich freue mich schon auf unsere Zusammenarbeit.", meinte er zufrieden und Sam stöhnte innerlich.

**TBC...**


	3. Teil 3

** Teil 3 **

Er rannte durch die engen Korridore, ohne sich einmal umzublicken oder anzuhalten und nach Luft zu schnappen. Er hatte lange genug gewartet, während er versucht hatte dem Goa'uld, der sich nach der Gottheit Chons benannt hatte, so wenig Informationen wie möglich zu geben.

Daniel hätte ihm bestimmt alles über Chons erklären können, und obwohl Jack nie irgendetwas verstanden hatte, vermisste er seinen Freund.

Raskol hatte seine Rolle wirklich hervorragend gespielt, doch Jack hatte das Gefühl, dass Chons in den letzten Tagen Verdacht geschöpft hatte. Jack wunderte sich ohnehin, wie sie es so viele Wochen geschafft hatten, ihn zu täuschen.

/Wir müssen uns beeilen, O'Neill, warnte Raskol, als Jack sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte und um die nächste Ecke bog.

'Dann hättest du dir einen jüngeren Wirt aussuchen sollen!', dachte Jack. Zwar hatte er seinen Körper nicht unter Kontrolle, doch er fühlte, wie er schwächer wurde. Aber er achtete nicht darauf; das war ihre einzige Chance von diesem Ort wegzukommen.

Früher am Tag war er durch den Palast gewandert und hatte dabei ein kleineres Frachtschiff entdeckt, dass sich anscheinend noch nicht sehr lange hier befand. Es war doch ein Vorteil, dass Jack Raskol hatte, denn normalerweise hätte er das Schiff niemals bedienen können. Er hatte Carter zwar öfters dabei zugesehen, wie sie verschiedene Steine verschob und auch Teal'c hatte versucht ihm zu erklären, wie die Steuerung funktionierte, doch Jack hatte schon nach den ersten Sätzen den Faden verloren.

Er hastete weiter und erreichte das Ende des Korridors. Vorsichtig lugte er durch den großen Türbogen in den Hof hinaus. Der Frachter befand sich höchstens zweihundert Meter entfernt und keine Jaffa befanden sich in der Nähe. Das würde sich aber ändern, sobald sie seine Absicht errieten.

Jack zog sich zurück und wartete, nachdem er sein Zat aus dem Gürtel gezogen hatte. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, unauffällig zum Schiff zu gelangen und Jack verbarg sich hinter einer der breiten Steinsäulen, die den Korridor säumten. Er musste nicht lange warten.

Zwei Jaffa kamen den Gang entlang, einer von ihnen war ungefähr von der gleichen Statur wie Jack. Dieser grinste zufrieden und auf einen Fingerdruck hin öffnete sich das Zat mit einem unhörbaren Zischen.

Jack wartete, bis die Jaffa einige Schritte an der Säule vorbei waren, hinter der er sich verbarg, dann feuerte er viermal. Die Jaffa sanken zu Boden und Jack zerrte sie schnell hinter die Säulen. Er zog die Jaffabekleidung über seine Tunika und richtete sich dann auf, während er nach der Stabwaffe griff. Der Helm schloss sich vor seinem Gesicht und Jack trat auf den Gang zurück.

Er marschierte nach draußen und näherte sich selbstsicher dem Schiff, als hätte er alles Recht, dorthin zu gehen. Niemand hielt ihn auf, als er die heruntergelassene Rampe nach oben schritt und hinter sich den Eingang verschloss.

Jack seufzte, als er sich auf dem Pilotensitz niederließ und wie von selbst einige Tasten betätigte. Seine Hand berührte die rote Halbkugel vor ihm und die Maschinen brummten auf. Langsam hob sich das Schiff in die Höhe, als die ersten Jaffa aus dem Palast stürmten und begannen auf das Schiff zu feuern.

Jack beobachtete, wie sie langsam kleiner wurden und das Schiff sich immer weiter von der Planetenoberfläche entfernte. Er schaltete die Schilde ein und verließ die Atmosphäre. Seltsame Symbole blinkten warnend auf als sich Gleiter näherten und das Feuer eröffneten. Jack betätigte wiederum einige Tasten, deren Funktion er nicht einmal erahnen konnte, und das Schiff sprang in den Hyperraum und lies den feindlichen Beschuss hinter sich.

Jetzt musste er nur noch einen Planten mit einem funktionstüchtigen Stargate finden, dann konnte er endlich zur Erde zurückkehren. Jack entspannte sich, während Raskol alles weitere übernahm, und freute sich darauf seine Freunde wiedersehen zu können.

-------------------------------------

Es war ein langweiliger Planet, keine Menschen und kein Wildleben im Umkreis von mehreren Meilen; nur Steine, Gras und Bäume. Viele Bäume. Sam musste grinsen, als sie sich Colonel O'Neills Reaktion vorstellte.

Jonas Quinn zeigte die gleiche Begeisterung, die auch Daniel beim Anblick der vielen Ruinenbruchstücke versprüht hätte. Jonas war mit einer Wand beschäftigt, die das letzte Unwetter gerade noch so überstanden haben zu schien und auf der mehrere alte Schriftzeichen abgebildet waren. Zwar war er kein Archäologe wie Daniel einer gewesen war, doch fand er alles interessant was neu für ihn war.

Teal'c hielt nach Gefahren Ausschau, die sicher nicht geschehen würden, und Colonel Jenkins, ihr neuer CO, war damit beschäftigt alles zu filmen. Sam fühlte sich an Dia-Abende aus ihrer Kindheit erinnert. Viel besser konnte dieser Film auch nicht werden, aber es war nun einmal Vorschrift.

Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, Sam langweilte sich zu Tode. Jetzt wurde ihr erst klar, wie der Colonel...Jack, sich immer gefühlt haben musste. Daniel war immer mit seinen 'Steinen' beschäftigt gewesen und sie selbst hatte immer und überall so viele Proben wie möglich gesammelt. Doch diesmal war der Boden so tot, dass sie sicher war sie würde nicht das geringste von Interesse finden.

Sie vermisste die sarkastischen Bemerkungen und seltsamen Scherze, mit denen Jack sie immer zum Lachen gebracht hatte – oder zur Weißglut. Sie war immer sein erstes Opfer gewesen, wenn er sich gerade gelangweilt hatte, weil er nichts zu tun gehabt hatte. Jetzt verstand sie ihn nur zu gut und sie wünschte sich umso mehr, dass er hier wäre; denn dann wäre ihnen zusammen langweilig gewesen.

Der neue Colonel besaß zwar auch eine gehörige Portion Humor und eigentlich verstand sich das Team mit ihm sehr gut, doch es war einfach nicht das Selbe. Sam wünschte sich im Moment ein wenig Abenteuer, damit sie nicht so viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte; dieser Planet war eindeutig das Falsche für ihre Stimmung.

General Hammond hatte beschlossen, ihnen anfangs nur die leichten Missionen zu übergeben, bei denen keine Gefahr bestand und bei denen sie Zeit hatten, das neue Teammitglied kennen zu lernen. Auch wenn Sam nichts gegen Jenkins hatte, war sie anderer Meinung. Ein Team wurde man nur, wenn man zusammen durch alle Gefahren ging. So etwas schweißte zusammen und man wusste, dass man sich auf die anderen verlassen konnte. So wie sie sich auf Jack verlassen hatte...

Da war er wieder dieser Gedanke und Sam seufzte. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es nach einer Zeit besser wurde, dass der Schmerz verging, doch dem war nicht so. Er war noch immer so frisch wie am ersten Tag. Würde diese Wunde jemals verheilen?

Ein Schatten fiel auf sie und Sam sah von ihrem Platz am Stamm eines breiten Baumes auf. Jonas stand vor ihr und lächelte sie freundlich an, dann setzte er sich neben sie und bedachte sie mit einem besorgten Blick.

"Geht es dir gut, Sam? Du scheinst traurig zu sein.", meinte er schließlich und Sam seufzte erneut.

"Danke, Jonas. Es geht mir gut..." Es war eine Lüge und sie wusste es, genau wie Jonas, doch er entschied sich, nichts weiter dazu zu sagen. Er wusste, wie sehr sie trauerte, doch es war bereits eine lange Zeit vergangen und langsam war es Zeit sich wieder anderen Dingen zu widmen.

"Ich weiß, dass Colonel O'Neill ein Freund war...", begann er, doch Sam hörte gar nicht mehr weiter zu.

Wenn es nur so einfach gewesen wäre, dachte sie. Doch das war es nicht. Jack war mehr als ein Freund gewesen, mehr als nur ein Teamkollege, mit dem man sich gut verstand. Sie wusste es und Jack hatte es auch gewusst, doch Jonas hatte natürlich keine Ahnung davon. Und er würde es auch nicht erfahren.

Jack und Sam waren sich darüber einig gewesen, dass ihre Gefühle nicht ihre Freundschaft und ihre Arbeit belasten durften. Sie hatten sie unterdrückt, all die Jahre lang, obwohl es schwer gewesen war. Sam hatte sich oft gefragt, wofür sie das überhaupt taten. Für eine gesicherte Karriere, in der sie doch unglücklich war?

Sie spürte Jonas Blick auf sich ruhen und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er aufgehört hatte zu sprechen. Verlegen sah sie zu Boden.

"Danke, Jonas.", meinte sie, obwohl sie nicht wusste, worüber er überhaupt gesprochen hatte. Es erschien ihr einfach richtig.

Jonas schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, klopfte ihr kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und stand auf. Er wusste, dass sie kein Wort gehört hatte, doch er machte ihr keine Vorwürfe. Er konnte nachvollziehen, wie schwer es war, wenn man jemanden verlor. Langsam entfernte er sich und Sam starrte in die Leere, hatte ihn längst schon wieder vergessen.

-------------------------------------

Jack hatte tatsächlich einen Planeten gefunden. Er ließ das Schiff in der Nähe eines kleinen Wäldchens landen, von dem aus es nicht mehr weit bis zum Stargate war. Das Schiff besaß sogar eine Tarnvorrichtung und so konnte Jack sicher sein, dass es sich später noch hier befand. Das Militär konnte sicher etwas damit anfangen.

Er aktivierte den Helm wieder, der einem Wolf ähnelte und der während der Fahrt eher lästig gewesen war. Doch hier auf dem Planeten konnten sich auch Jaffa befinden und da er kein Emblem auf der Stirn trug hätten sie sofort erkannt, dass Jack keiner von ihnen war. Sicher war sicher.

Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zum Stargate, die Stabwaffe schussbereit in der Hand. Die Wanderung dauerte vielleicht eine Stunde und als er endlich die Lichtung erreichte, war Jack erschöpft. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und die Jaffarüstung war unbequem und schwer. Schweiß rann ihm in die Augen und er konnte ihn nicht einmal fortwischen.

Gerade als er die ersten Symbole auf dem DHD betätigte, erwachte das Stargate zum Leben und Jack sprang erschrocken zurück. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und entschloss sich schließlich, sich hinter einigen Bäumen zu verstecken.

Der blaue Ereignishorizont hatte sich inzwischen geglättet und Jack wartete ungeduldig. Wenige Sekunden später traten vier Männer durchs Tor und Jack wäre vor Freude am liebsten gleich zu ihnen gelaufen. Es war ein SG-Team!

Doch er zögerte, denn er kannte die Männer nicht und außerdem trug er noch immer die Jaffarüstung. Jack wusste nicht, wie die Soldaten reagieren würden. Langsam stand er auf und trat hinter den Baumstämmen hervor.

"Colonel!", warnte einer der Männer seine Kollegen und sofort waren vier schussbereite Waffen auf Jack gerichtet. Dieser lies die Stabwaffe fallen, hob die Hände und trat einige Schritte auf die Männer zu.

"Ich ergebe mich!", verkündete er. Seine Stimme klang durch den Helm dumpf und ungewohnt. Vermutlich hätten ihn nicht einmal seine Freunde erkannt.

Die Soldaten zögerten. Es geschah nicht jeden Tag, dass sich ein Jaffa einfach so ergab und sie wussten nicht recht, wie sie reagieren sollten.

"Colonel?", fragte einer der Männer nervös.

"Ganz ruhig, Philips.", beruhigte ihn der Colonel und ging Jack mit erhobener Waffe einige Schritte entgegen. "Was willst du?", fragte er vorsichtig. Auch er war nervös, doch er schien bestrebt, die Sache friedlich zu lösen.

"Ich muss mit General Hammond vom SGC sprechen.", erklärte Jack und im gleichen Moment wusste er wie seltsam das klingen musste. Ein Jaffa, der sich ergab und dann auch noch Hammond sehen wollte? Wie oft passierte so etwas?

Der Colonel blinzelte verwirrt und seine Männer murmelten etwas Unverständliches. Nach einigen Sekunden, hatten sie sich von ihrer Überraschung erholt und der Colonel winkte zwei seiner Männer zu sich.

"Na schön, wir nehmen dich mit. Aber du bist unser Gefangener, ist das klar?" Jack nickte.

Sofort wurden ihm Fesseln angelegt und einer der Männer, ein junger Sergeant, begann die Koordinaten für die Erde einzugeben. Die zwei Männer stießen Jack nach vorne, als das Wurmloch sich stabilisiert hatte und Jack ging zum Stargate. Vor dem Ereignishorizont zögerte er kurz, dann trat er schließlich hindurch.

**TBC...**


	4. Teil 4

** Teil 4 **

"Sir! Wir erhalten ein Signal von SG-7.", berichtete Simmons, als das sechste Symbol einrastete.

"Iris öffnen.", befahl Hammond und beorderte mehrere Soldaten in den Stargateraum. SG-7 war soeben erst aufgebrochen, irgendetwas konnte nicht stimmen und er wollte lieber sicher gehen.

SG-7 trat aus dem Wurmloch auf die Rampe, in ihrer Mitte ein Jaffa, dessen Hände vor ihm gefesselt waren. Hammond eilte nach unten und befahl den Soldaten, in Bereitschaft zu bleiben. Colonel Jacobs ging zu ihm, während der Jaffa auf der Rampe verharrte.

"General, Sir. Wir haben kurz nach unserem Eintreffen diesen Jaffa gefangengenommen. Er hatte sich ergeben und...wollte mit ihnen sprechen, Sir?" Jacobs klang noch immer verwirrt und Hammond musterte ihn erstaunt. Woher sollte ein Jaffa von ihm wissen?

Hammond betrachtete den Jaffa kurz, und räusperte sich dann. "Nun?", meinte er fragend.

Dieser hob die Hände zum Helm und deaktivierte ihn. Plötzlich herrschte Stille in dem großen Raum; einige Offiziere musterten ihre Kollegen, da sie nicht wussten, was diese so plötzlich zum Schweigen gebracht hatte.

"Oh mein Gott.", war alles, was Hammond hervorbrachte.

-------------------------------------

Jack stand unsicher auf der Rampe und lies die Hände wieder sinken. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, nun da er endlich wieder zuhause war.

"General Hammond, ich...", begann er und dann spürte er, wie sich etwas veränderte. Oh nein! Raskol hatte den wohl ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt gewählt, um sich zu Wort zu melden. Jack versuchte, gegen den Tok'ra anzukämpfen und die Kontrolle zu behalten, doch natürlich hatte er keinen Erfolg.

'Raskol! Was tust du!', dachte er verzweifelt, doch es war schon zu spät.

"...freue mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen.", vollendete Raskol den Satz. Seine Augen leuchteten kurz auf und augenblicklich waren alle Waffen wieder auf ihn gerichtet und Hammond stolperte einige Schritte zurück.

"Was zum...Nehmt ihn fest!", befahl Hammond bestürzt und Jack konnte nur verzweifelt beobachten, wie sein Körper von starken Händen gepackt und von der Rampe gezerrt wurde. Plötzlich fand er seine Stimme wieder und drehte sich zu Hammond um.

"George, bitte...ich..."

Hammond betrachtete ihn nur misstrauisch und die Soldaten führten ihn aus dem Stargateraum heraus zu den Arrestzellen.

-------------------------------------

General Hammond beobachtete schon seit einer ganzen Weile die Monitore, die eine kleine Zelle zeigten. Es befanden sich nur ein Bett und ein Waschbecken darin – und Jack. Jedenfalls sah er aus wie Jack. Hammond war noch immer bestürzt über die letzten Ereignisse. Er hatte es kaum glauben können, dass Jack noch lebte, doch nun...

Jack tigerte noch immer in seiner Zelle auf und ab, wie ein Tier, dass man in einen zu kleinen Käfig gesperrt hatte. Plötzlich wandte er sich zur Kamera und starrte auf die Linse.

"Ich weiß, dass sie mich hören können, George!", rief er und klang verzweifelt. Hammond zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme hörte. Sie alle hatten Jack vermisst, doch mit dem was er gerade sah konnte er sich noch schwerer abfinden als mit Jacks vermeintlichem Tod.

"Hören sie! Ich trage einen Tok'ra in mir, das müssen sie mir glauben! Sein Name is Raskol..." Jack schien einer inneren Stimme zu lauschen und sah dann wieder auf. "Und er sagt er kennt Jacob Carter!" So etwas wie Triumph schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Hammond setzte sich auf. Vielleicht sagte Jack die Wahrheit...vielleicht bestand noch Hoffnung. Er griff zum Telefon und gab neue Anweisungen.

-------------------------------------

Jacob wurde von einem sehr nervösen General Hammond empfangen, als er durch das Stargate trat. Er eilte die Rampe hinunter und sah seinen alten Freund besorgt an. War irgendetwas mit seiner Tochter geschehen?

"Was ist los, George?", fragte er, doch er bekam keine Antwort.

Hammond bedeutete ihm nur ihm zu folgen und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu den Arrestzellen. Jacob war verwirrt. Anscheinend ging es nicht um seine Tochter, doch aus welchem Grund sonst hätte man ihn hierher bitten können?

Sie standen nun vor einer Zelle und Hammond befahl den beiden Soldaten, die Tür zu öffnen. Sie traten ein und Jacob erstarrte, als sich der Mann, der sich in dem kleinen Raum befand, zu ihnen herumdrehte.

"Jack...", war alles, was er hervorbrachte.

"Selmak." Jacks Stimme klang seltsam verändert und es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick bis Jacob realisiert hatte, warum das so war. Doch dann spürte er die Anwesenheit eines Goa'uld und wie zur Bestätigung blitzten Jacks Augen kurz auf. Jacob senkte den Kopf und einen Moment später hatte Selmak die Kontrolle übernommen.

"Wer bist du?", verlangte er zu wissen, während Hammond alles unruhig verfolgte.

"Ich bin Raskol von den Tok'ra, mein alter Freund.", erwiderte Raskol ruhig.

"Bist du es wirklich? Wie ist das möglich?" Selmak klang verwirrt, als er Jacks Form betrachtete, in der sich sein verschollener Freund befinden sollte. "Wir dachten alle, du wärst tot."

"Dieses Schicksal hätte mich tatsächlich fast ereilt, wenn Chons nicht einen neuen Wirt für mich gefunden hätte – Colonel Jack O'Neill.", erklärte Raskol. "Es gab jedoch keine Möglichkeit euch über unser beider Wohlbefinden zu benachrichtigen."

Jacob wandte sich an Hammond und Selmak hatte ihm wieder die Kontrolle übergeben. Raskol beobachtete sie stumm und erwartete sein Schicksal.

"Raskol ist einer von den Tok'ra. Er wurde vor fast vier Monaten als Spion auf Chons Schiff geschickt, doch kurz vor der Mission, an der auch Jack beteiligt war, ist der Kontakt zu ihm abgebrochen und wir wussten nicht einmal, ob er noch am Leben ist.", erklärte Jacob General Hammond.

"Du meinst das ist wirklich ein Tok'ra und Jack befindet sich noch irgendwo...da drin?", fragte Hammond und wagte wieder zu hoffen, als Jacob nickte. Jacob drehte sich wieder zu Jack um.

"Ich möchte gerne mit Jack sprechen.", meinte er zu Raskol und dieser nickte knapp.

Jack grinste breit und warf die Arme in die Luft. "Na endlich! Jacob, du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich freue, dich zu sehen!", meinte er.

"Wir hielten dich alle für tot, Jack! Es ist gut zu sehen, dass du in Ordnung bist.", erwiderte Jacob. Hammond war sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob alles 'in Ordnung' war, doch Jack war am Leben, das war das Wichtigste.

"Jack...ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen.", begann Jacob. "Es war meine Schuld, ich hätte dich nicht zurücklassen dürfen..."

"Vergiss es, Jacob. Du hattest keine andere Wahl, ich lag schon im Sterben...vermutlich war ich sogar tot. Chons muss einen Sarkophag benutzt haben. Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen.", versicherte ihm Jack und Jacob nickte erleichtert.

"Na schön, sie sind frei, Colonel, aber ich möchte, dass sie sich auf der Krankenstation melden.", meinte Hammond. Jack nickte und ging an ihnen vorbei nach draußen. Hammond hielt ihn noch einmal zurück.

"Ich bin froh, dass sie wieder hier sind, Sohn.", meinte er und lächelte.

-------------------------------------

Als SG-1 durch das Stargate trat sahen sie sich verwundert an. General Hammond und Jacob Carter erwarteten sie bereits am Ende der Rampe und sie schienen ziemlich gut gelaunt. Sam eilte die Rampe hinunter und drückte ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Dad! Was ist los?", fragte sie verwirrt, sie hatte ihn noch nie so erleichtert gesehen.

"SG-1, folgen sie mir.", meinte General Hammond nur und Jacob schob seine Tochter vor sich her, hinaus aus dem Stargateraum. Der Rest von SG-1 folgte verwundert. Auf halben Weg bemerkte Sam, dass sie Richtung Krankenstation unterwegs waren. Was war bloß passiert?

Als sie die Krankenstation erreichten, erstarrte SG-1 und Sam starrte auf das Bild, das sich ihr bot: Janet untersuchte gerade einen Mann, der auf dem Krankenbett saß und ihnen lächelnd entgegensah...und es war Jack! Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben!

Alles um sich herum vergessend stürzte sie zu Jack und dieser erwartete sie bereits mit offenen Armen, als sie sich ihm um den Hals warf.

"Jack! Mein Gott, du lebst!", schluchzte sie, als er sie an sich drückte. Dann spürte sie noch etwas anderes und befreite sich hastig aus seiner Umarmung. Was...

"Er ist Goa'uld!", meinte sie entsetzt und sah ihren Vater hilfesuchend an. Hatten sie es denn nicht erkannt? Jacob trat zu ihr und legte ihr die Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Sam. Er ist Tok'ra."

Nun kamen auch Teal'c und Jonas ans Krankenbett heran und Teal'c griff nach Jacks Unterarm. "Es tut gut dich wieder zu sehen, mein Freund.", meinte er und ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als Jack den Händegriff erwiderte und ihm zunickte.

Auch Jonas schüttelte seine Hand, während Colonel Jenkins etwas abseits stand und das Schauspiel beobachtete. Er hatte bereits viel vom legendären Colonel Jack O'Neill gehört und war froh, dass dieser noch am Leben war. Das Militär hatte seinen besten Mann zurück.

"Ja, aber wie...ich meine...", stammelte Sam, die nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war noch immer ganz benommen und hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Sam.", meinte Jack und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett zurück. "Wir haben noch genug Zeit dafür."

"Das ist verdammt richtig.", mischte Janet sich ein. "Und wenn ihr alle nichts dagegen habt, würde ich jetzt gerne meine Untersuchungen beenden. Danach könnt ihr ihn meinetwegen auseinander nehmen." Sie scheuchte SG-1, Jacob und sogar den General todesmutig nach draußen.

Im Korridor wandte sich Sam an Jacob. "Aber was ist mit dem Tok'ra?", meinte sie besorgt. Der Gedanke, dass Jack ewig einen Tok'ra mit sich trug behagte ihr nicht, auch wenn ihr Vater das gleiche Schicksal teilte.

"Keine Sorge. Die Tok'ra haben eine Möglichkeit, den Symbionten vom Wirt zu trennen, ohne beiden zu schaden. Sobald wir einen geeigneten Wirt gefunden haben, können wir Raskol entnehmen." Er nahm seine Tochter in die Arme. "Alles wird wieder so, wie es sein sollte, Sam."

-------------------------------------

_einige Tage später _

Sam saß in der Krankenstation neben Jacks Bett und döste vor sich hin. Jemand hatte ihr eine Decke gebracht, doch sie erinnerte sich nicht, wann das gewesen war und auch nicht wer – vermutlich Janet. Ihre Freundin hatte sie schon vor Stunden – war es wirklich schon so lange her? – dazu bewegen wollen, sich in ihr Quartier zu begeben, doch Sam wollte nicht gehen. Sie war so froh, dass Jack wieder zurück war, sie würde bei ihm bleiben, bis er erwachte. Sie wusste, dass er das selbe für sie tun würde.

Der Tok'ra war vor mehreren Stunden entfernt worden, nachdem Jacob alles daran gesetzt hatte so schnell wie möglich einen neuen Wirt für Raskol zu finden. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte die Suche nur einige Tage gedauert und es hatte sich ein passender Kandidat gefunden.

Seitdem lag Jack auf der Krankenstation. Janet hatte ihr versichert, dass sein Zustand nicht ernst war, sondern dass Jack einfach nur erschöpft war. Nun, da der Tok'ra entfernt war, musste sich sein Immunsystem erst wieder umstellen.

Sam erwachte, als sie einen intensiven Blick auf sich ruhen spürte. Sie öffnete die Augen und starrte genau in Jacks braune Augen. Ein leichter wohliger Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie seinen Blick erwiderte.

"Sie sehen furchtbar aus, Sir.", meinte sie scherzhaft und lächelte ihn an. Sie wusste, dass er ihr Lächeln mochte.

"Danke, Carter, sie sehen auch nicht gerade aus wie das blühende Leben.", erwidert Jack mit rauer Stimme. Es fiel ihm noch etwas schwer wieder zu sprechen, ohne dass jemand anderes die Kontrolle über seine Stimmbänder hatte.

"Wie lange bist du schon hier, Sam?", fragte er dann und alle Förmlichkeit war vergessen, für den Augenblick.

Sam zog die Decke enger um die Schultern und rückte etwas näher an das Bett. "Solange wie du.", meinte sie nur und griff nach seiner Hand, die sich schwach um die ihre schloss.

"Das war nicht nötig.", versicherte Jack, doch Sam konnte sehen, dass er dankbar war. "Wie geht es Raskol?", fragte er plötzlich und klang besorgt.

"Es geht ihm gut, besser als dir.", meinte Sam lachend. "Sein neuer Wirt heißt Triskal und sie scheinen sich prächtig zu verstehen.", fuhr sie fort. Ihr Vater hatte es ihr erzählt, da Raskol ein guter Freund von Selmak war. Auch Jack schien erleichtert.

Angenehme Stille breitete sich über ihnen aus und sie sahen sich nur an. Sam hatte ihm so viel sagen wollen, doch nun fand sie keine Worte. Und sie waren auch nicht nötig, wie sie erkannte. Er hatte es gewusst, all die Zeit. Sie seufzte erleichtert.

Und sie traf eine Entscheidung. Sie hatten Zeit, doch wenn es soweit war, würde sie an Jacks Seite sein. Sie würde immer zu ihm stehen. Darauf hatte er ihr Wort.

** Fin **

**A/N**: So, das war's, endlich ist es vollbracht! Die erste Geschichte, die ich wirklich zu Ende geschrieben habe, ich bin so stolz auf mich! g Sie ist vielleicht ein bisschen schnulzig, aber ich war einfach in der Stimmung. Und wenn es euch gefallen hat, dann hinterlasst doch bitte eine Review!


End file.
